


Over The Moon

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Dirty Talk, First Time, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, akira has a gigantic dick, sorry Ryuji pfft, thts so weird for me to use those tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Tonight was the night they’d mutually agreed and planned to be the time where they bridged a large gap.To put it bluntly, tonight Ryuji was heading over to Akira’s so they could have sex.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 183





	Over The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Baby’s first smut fic lol be gentle on me bc Akira wasn’t too gentle on Ryuji

It was around nine at night, where the streets were winding down, and the subway’s were down to their last few runs. Of course, Ryuji didn’t need to worry about missing any of them tonight. 

A bag slung over his shoulder with his extra clothing, he was spending the night at Akira’s. Hard to say without going all hot in the face, _he was going to sleep over at his boyfriend's house._ Not like he hadn’t already done it a bazillion times beforehand, just putting that label felt a bit strange, and all together too much for his weak heart to handle. 

...which he probably should be getting a grip on. It’s been three months since they officially declared themselves in a relationship. From dates, to hand holding, to kissing, they’d done almost the whole couple spectrum. 

Almost, was the key word. And tonight was the night they’d mutually agreed and planned to be the time where they bridged a large gap. 

To put it bluntly, tonight Ryuji was heading over to Akira’s so they could have sex. 

Like, to not even exaggerate, they’d been planning it for weeks now. From where, when, and how, it was too intricate for its own good. Morgana sent away somehow unsuspiciously to stay with Makoto under the guise that Akira needed to study late, and didn’t need a cat to pester him to go to bed. He was a top notch student and there weren't any tests coming up, so both of them were surprised when she agreed. 

It’s not like they hadn’t done stuff in the realm of sex either. Akira gave Ryuji a blowjob in the attic when the timing was perfect and Mona was watching a movie with Futaba. And Ryuji returned the favor at his own house when his mother worked a late shift. A few handjobs squeezed in after those times, it was only natural to move on. 

Now he stood in a drugstore. Staring at the wall of condoms, trying to find a good brand to choose. Lube was easy enough, sure Akira already had it, he still bought two more bottles, unscented, because really they didn’t need the strawberry smelling and tasting stuff if they were just gonna stick it in. 

He needed the lubricated rubbers still, though. To be extra, extra sure, and to make it much easier, he could feel his face flush as he reached up and picked a ribbed package. One with twelve, which of course they 100% would not be using all. Ryuji felt like a kid for being embarrassed and red in the cheeks over condoms.

Except, maybe the size part of them made this an exception to be flustered over. Intimidated by the big letters at the top showing him what he would be dealing with tonight: 

Extra large, lubricated, ribbed condoms. 

Because _holy shit_ , did Kurusu Akira have an unfairly gigantic dick. 

When he was down on his knees between his boyfriends legs a bit ago, it posed a problem. Getting a few glimpses at the bathhouse and gym showers didn’t prepare him for the 3D effect of having him take it out of the boxers. Half hard then, his eyes widened. _Because it was going to be bigger._

That’s when they discovered Ryuji didn’t have much of a gag reflex fortunately. Of course he still struggled to take it all in due to the size, he’d literally watched dozens of videos instructing people on how to suck dick and suck it good. And according to the hand that gripped his hair when he was bobbing up and down, _he did it good._

 _You never really do good on your first round of sucking cock._ Especially of that caliber. Though he remembered the time middle school when he discovered he could shove a banana in his throat without gagging. Never really knowing why he did that in the first place, he should’ve known to think of that in the moment. 

His ass already hurt just thinking about taking that huge thing… partially because he’d been practicing. Using his fingers, up until a week ago when he’d purchased a dildo, a special one to help for your first time. Feeling like a fool, sitting on his bed with no pants on, staring down a hot pink fake cock like it was going to kill him. 

It was probably the wrong thing that was going to kill him. But that's besides the point, _it was intimidating._ Finally snatching it, lubing it all up and slathering his ass with the stuff haphazardly too, he sighed, and lined it up. Closing his eyes, chest pressed to his bed, and butt high up in the air, so glad his mother worked the late shift that night.

He might’ve said the f-word when it slid in slightly. Taking it out immediately with tears pricking in his eyes, not wanting to look at it entering inside him. Maybe it was like ripping off a bandaid- _maybe if he just-_

Feeling it force it’s way in. He gasped, eyes flying open, and held back a scream. 

_Shoving it in did not work,_ in fact, _it made it worse._ And how the _hell_ did he have enough power to put it in as much as he did with one hard push?! Why did this hurt so, _effin’_ bad? 

Needless to say he took his time and by the time three days and countless tries had passed, he was successfully using it to fuck himself. In and out smoothly, it was probably still only half the size of Akira, which did suck. But not enough for him to really care, because if it felt _this_ good to have a dick in his ass, he was sure his boyfriend would feel even better. 

Deciding to finally get out of the store, he grabbed a few bottled waters, and put all of his contents on the counter. Eyes downcast as the man with a faded nametag came to scan them. 

_It was faded, he was a longtime worker, he wasn’t going to say shit because he’d seen this all the time._

“Busy night tonight, hmm?” The man said, and Ryuji instinctively looked up. 

_God damn._

Cringing internally he nodded, “Uh, hah, yeah.” 

Laughing, he probably noticed how shaky he looked. A kid with condoms and lube, face all red and a nervous look in his eyes, how immature did he seem? 

“Don’t worry, it’s all a part of life.” The cashier took the money Ryuji slid over, opening the register, and not making any more eye contact with him. 

“Yep,” he smiled, although almost too fake, taking his change and bag. Wanting to sprint out of that shop as fast as he possibly could.

Good for him, that he chose a store close to the cafe, he regained what composure he’d lost in that small exchange. Seeing the blacked out sign above the door, and remembering a certain conversation they’d had here only a short while ago. 

He was sitting in Akira’s lap, watching an old trashy horror movie on the dinosaur of a television. Ryuji could feel his partner breathing, moving his own body along with it, like a conformation that despite what hell they went through daily, the love of his life was still right there with him. 

Of course, they were still teenage boys. Who had hormones and boners. Akira’s pressing into his butt as they sat, probably praying Ryuji either didn’t notice, or wasn’t going to say something. 

“Who’s gonna be on the bottom?” Ryuji thought to ask, adjusting and feeling the hard on press in the cleft of his ass. 

He could feel his boyfriend stall out. Turning a bit to see the look of shock and embarrassment on his face, Ryuji giggled, “I’m not just tryin’ to tease you, ‘Kira, I wanna know. I’m okay with anything.”

“Well you said mine is huge…” he said lowly, almost self consciously. 

Laughing again, he decided it was time to turn and face Akira, seeing the concern in his eyes, “That’s a good thing for you. It’ll feel good for me in the long run.”

Toying with the strings on his sweatpants, he let his gaze drop, “I wouldn’t forgive myself if I hurt you.” 

Touched almost instantly by his words, god forgive him if he tried to tackle the guy right then and there for being so cute. Concerned over his safety over anything, “If it hurts too bad, I’ll just pitch, okay? It’s not like I’m gonna be stuck always being the bottom.” 

And that was the start to their plan, the very first part being the decision making point. Ryuji could only smile when he knocked on the door, the cool chill in the air making him shiver slightly as he waited. 

In mere seconds, the door swung open, and his beloved stood waiting. Grin matching Ryuji’s, both knowing what would be happening when he stepped through the threshold, it was like a tiny ceremony. The cold outside disappeared as he came in to see the empty and dark cafe, still a warm and cozy feeling even without the lights on. 

Wordlessly, he was led upstairs, the familiar trek feeling a lot more heavy with implications on each step he took. Noticing how nice his boyfriend looked in his outfit, just a simple long sleeve shirt and sweats shouldn’t have looked so hot. But when he’d gotten into the light, he could see the faint outline of what he’d be getting tonight, almost like a preview. 

He snickered, coming into the room to see everything all neat and tidy. Knowing full well that he didn’t make his bed or clean half the time for thieves meetings, it was sweet to find that he would clean up to have sex with Ryuji. 

He plopped down on the freshly made bed, hoping Akira didn’t just wash everything, because it would be unfortunate to just soil it again. Watching his fair share of porn, and always being the one to do laundry at home, he cringed when the actors would just freely let any juices and other nasty shit fall on the sheets or comforter. 

“The guy at the pharmacy knew I was going to plow-town tonight,” he rolled his eyes, falling back to have his hands support him. 

Arching a brow, his boyfriend was only the slightest bit confused, “You’re calling it… plow-town?” 

Shrugging, Ryuji could only watch in amusement as Akira sort of fumbled around. Obviously trying to avoid being awkward, or to look weird, he started to rummage through a bin. Hands busy, yes, but mind probably going a mile and minute up there. 

Tossing his overnight bag at the end of the bed, he found himself leaning with his back on the wall, “Uh, yeah? I mean you’re gonna be goin’ to town on my ass.” He said as if it was the obvious, “Anyway, I kinda hoped he thought I was the one packing down there. Buying extra large condoms n’ shit.” 

Akira paused, “Why were you hoping?” 

“Ya know, like, the pride that comes with having a big dick. It’s like a hierarchy system except _with inches.”_ And now he was the one trying not to look weird, sifting through the contents of the plastic bag. 

Finally getting what he was searching for, Akira pulled out a towel, white with red polka dots, “Hey you don’t know the pain I go through with a large penis.” He almost seemed like he was _offering_ for Ryuji to protest.

“Dude! Nuh uh! My pecker is so small it’s not fair. I take one look at yours, and feel intimidated, like, fuck I want a big one too.” He scrunched up his face, taking his boyfriends words like they were purposely meant to insult him. Both going through all the synonyms for the key of the subject here. 

Standing up, almost looking angry, Akira shook his head, “Don’t feel self conscious about yours, it’s average! If anything that’s my boat to float. Do you know how _hard_ it is to wear jeans?”

Ryuji pursed his lips. 

Akira idled with a polka dot beach towel bunched up in his hands. 

Letting it settle a moment, the blond took the lead, “Heh… heh. _Hard.”_

Sputtering a laugh, Akira threw the towel on the bed, and let his body fall to the lumpy mattress not long after. 

It was fun like this. Joking around, little bits of each other’s smiles bringing up the mood even more. If this were any ordinary couple, they’d probably be nervous, jittery and all closed in on themselves. 

It was painfully obvious that Ryuji and Akira weren’t an ‘ordinary’ couple in the slightest. Being gay for that matter, and throwing dick jokes back and forth to each other right before sex. His partner taking off his glasses, Ryuji only watching, content at his situation as they were gently set on the nightstand. 

Flopping back down, head placed in his lap now, the other rolled his eyes and began to card through the tangle of black hair, fingers catching on a few curls, “Yer so cute ‘Kira.” He poked his cheek and snickered at the scrunched up look he got, “My handsome catch, just look at this face.” 

Beautiful grey eyes, pale complexion and defined features. He’d hit the jackpot, knowing each of those long lashes sitting so elegantly upon his cheeks when he closed his eyelids, had only fluttered for him. That face he loved so dearly looking right up at him with such a smitten expression, soft, of course he couldn’t help himself to lean down and awkwardly peck him on the lips. 

“Don’t get mad but I’ve prepared for tonight.” He let out casually as he sat back up straight, paying attention to the confusion that washed over his face. 

As the hands went back to playing in his hair, Akira blinked to try and think of what he meant, “... prepared how exactly?” 

Laughing to himself, and the image of him all breathless on his little twin size bed at home, hot pink dildo sticking out of his ass, he tried to go about it gently, “I bought a dildo to help stretch, ya know? I didn’t wanna pass out and worry you. It makes it easier on the both of us, and I already cleaned up if ya catch my drift.” 

_He had just a few ideas of what he meant by that._

“I don’t blame you for wanting that, I think I just expected us to do it together.” He closed his eyes when the fingernails grazed his scalp, “Stretching, I mean.” 

Beginning to find it difficult to not laugh at what his boyfriend was saying, Ryuji couldn’t look at his face anymore, or certainly not in what he was about to say, “I sorta knew you’d feel a little like this. Would it make ya feel any better if I told ya I filmed some of it for you?” 

His eyes opened, and a smile spread across the blond’s face. 

Eyebrows immediately arching, he cleared his throat and avoided looking up to the face currently searching his expressions, “I would ah… I would love to see them.” 

This was the final steps before they got to the bridge they set out to cross tonight. Focusing on the outline in Akira’s sweatpants as he bit down on his lip to suppress any weird noises that might come out unplanned. 

He remembered how he set up the camera, “It’s total jerk off material, _just for you_.” 

Tensing up in his lap, Ryuji found it challenging to not straddle him right then and there and kiss him silly, “It was pink, all girly n’ shit. And I kept moaning your name, pretending it was you.” 

Finally he slid out from under his boyfriend, seeing the red to his cheeks as a victory sign. Crouching down to whisper into his ear in hopes it would throw everything into motion. Wanting desperately to be held down to start it all on a frisky note. 

_“Mmmph, Akira.”_ He mimicked, seeing the goosebumps form on his skin. 

Ryuji panted, feeling a little into now himself as he grew hard as well, “ _Oh fuck me that feels so good. Nrrngh.”_

One final push, he made absolute sure his breath was hot when it hit his ear, _“Your cock is so big, oh god, oohh. Harder Akira… harder, fuck me up…_ **_harder.”_ **

**** Of course he couldn’t say he didn’t squeal or make some sort of embarrassing noise when Akira sat straight up. Reaching over and pulling at Ryuji’s legs and dragging him with one swift movement to get him flat on his back. 

To see how flushed he was, hair slicked back and eyes a bit blown wide. He smiled to himself, knowing he did the trick. Wondering just what was going through his head at that moment with how lust-filled he looked, somewhere close to resembling Joker… he liked that idea. A complete personality change when they were in bed..? Sign him up. 

“What are ya gonna do to me?” Ryuji tried to wiggle slightly, but his legs were now trapped beneath the other's body. 

Without words, _which was an Akira specialty,_ he leaned down and kissed Ryuji. Light at first, like he was just going for a delicate peck on lips, had turned a bit more fierce when he reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck. Back still flat on the bed, they moved together with the motion of their mouths. 

Opening his mouth slightly and waiting for a moment, Ryuji noticed how close their bodies were to each other, and smiled still with his lips against the others. Feeling Akira break away when he grinded slightly, he bravely moved over to leave a wet trail of kisses down his neck and jaw. 

Only when he started to bite where his neck met his shoulder, was when Ryuji started to get as into it as Akira was. Gasping and letting his hold slide, they came to rest on Akira’s upper arms, only grabbing on to them lightly as he breathed hot breaths into the air. Arching his back into how unnecessarily good it felt to have someone latch onto his neck like this. 

The last time he was given a hickey was about two weeks prior. _Right_ before they’d all met up to fill some requests down in the metaverse, he was jumped, pinned to his own bedroom wall. Of course his boyfriend paid no mind to how annoying it was going to be to cover it up, the thieves already suspecting something, they both wanted to tell everyone when they were ready. And totally showing up with a big-ass red mark to his neck after Akira and him had been hanging out, would blow their cover.

One of these days when he learned how to successfully make one (it was really pathetic. He couldn’t for the life of him make a fucking hickey.) he’d get his payback. 

…

He realized what was being done to him probably too late. 

Smacking at his arm and immediately trying to push away, he screeched, “You ass! What did I tell you about this shit! Ya know how hard it is to effin’ hide this?!? It’s in such an awkward place too god damnit!” 

Pursing the lips that were on trial, Akira averted his eyes, “Sorry, I got caught up.”

Squinting, Ryuji knew for a fact he wasn’t sorry in the slightest, “If I hafta wear my uniform correctly to school Monday I’m telling everyone it’s your fault.” 

Akira tugged at his collar and side-eyed the plastic bag from the drug store, “It’ll be a strange story either way.” 

Rolling his eyes, Ryuji kicked the subject of his boyfriend’s attention. About as ready as he’d ever be to take the massive thing just rubbing up against his thigh, toeing to try and drag it near them was all too difficult. 

Seeing his struggle, Akira picked up the bag effortlessly and dropped it next to them. 

Hands immediately going into it, he picked up one of the lube bottles, reading the contents on the back much to Ryuji’s annoyance. He seriously was going to change his mind about this whole thing if it was drawn out any more than it already was. What in the hell was the need to inspect the thing? He’d never know, his chosen partner was oh so trivial in so many ways, he’d have to live with weird quirks like this. 

It was tiring with an uncomfortable erection both confined in his own shorts, and the one practically presenting itself to him. So he reached forward, fingers moving towards Akira’s sweatpants and untying them all in one movement. 

All the guy on top of him could do was go wide eyed and stare down. Bottle of lube still in his hands, it wasn’t like this wasn’t their plan, so really he shouldn’t have looked as shocked as he did. 

“Wh-what? I could’ve-“

Narrowing his gaze with his hands mere seconds from trying to tug down the cotton, he made sure to stop any sort of unnecessary comments, “Uh no ‘Kira you were sitting on me reading the effin’ table of contents to a bottle of shit that goes on your dick.” 

He adjusted so that his pants would come off, silent in letting Ryuji take the lead, “I’m not kiddin’ when I’m sayin’ I want this in me as fast as possible.” 

Almost roughly gripping the outline of his cock in his briefs, he kind of enjoyed the noise his boyfriend made. Trying his best seductive look as he went all doe-eyes and tried to bring Akira’s attention back down from the ceiling to his awaiting face. Feeling the wet spot where the precum had started to soak through, he held back a full smile when he thumbed at the head. 

“When I get used to it imagine how good it’ll feel…” he bit down on his lip and tried to not picture how stupid he probably looked, “We’d be able to get more adventurous as time goes on.” 

It looked like an awkward position to be sitting in, you know, _still on top of his freakin’ legs._ Sitting back on his knees, obvious that his heels were digging into his butt, it went unnoticed due to Ryuji’s little bit of touching that he was doing. 

Nudging slightly, he was finally able to slide himself out, making a note to stretch his bad leg after all this. Fluidly falling into his lap and moving the band of Akira’s underwear, as soon as the cold air hit, the monster had sprung to life. Leaking, hard, and warm when Ryuji reached out and stroked it, looking up just to catch his mouth falling open, eyes squeezed shut. 

With a few up and down motions, twisting and spreading the almost excessive amount of precum, Ryuji went in for the kill and swiped his tongue across the slit. Ultimately taking the head into his mouth and swirling around it, only taking little time on each step to get here, he was just about to fully immerse himself, opening up his jaw in preparation-

“Aren’t we going too quickly?” 

It was like he’d just been stabbed that he took himself off of Akira so fast. Sitting back with a confused look resembling the face he made during his English exams, the pop he did make when he removed himself was rather obscene, “Is there some sorta time we’re supposed to follow!?” 

“All the porn AVs had a bunch of kissing before they got into it.” He said, almost like the fact that what he’d just admitted to wasn’t at all embarrassing, or strange. 

It really wasn’t. But, it was the two of them in this situation so obviously it’d go awry. 

Blinking, Ryuji only thought of the implication, “Oh so ya want me to act like your run of the mill pornstar!??”

Akira then realized what he said, “No- no!”

“I’ll have to go out and buy one of them skimpy thongs at that one shop in Shinjuku. Then we can restart this shit-“

Slapping a hand to his face, heat blossomed on his cheeks, “Ryuji, please you know what I meant-“

“I can practice my moans in my head on the ride there. We can pick a video and do like a step by step recreation-“

He groaned, “Why are you like this!?” 

Clutching at his chest, Ryuji panted like the shitty actors doing ahegao faces did, _“Oh god right there! Deeper! Oh oh oh!”_ His voice peaked a few times but he was too busy enjoying himself to care, _“Mmm fuck me daddy, oh yeah that’s so good! Ah ah ah! You’re so good, it’s so deep inside my puss-“_

A hand was placed over his mouth, and he frowned, Akira all flustered, “You really are too much sometimes.” 

He must’ve not cared that his dick was out in the open, because… well, it was. Sitting there the whole time Ryuji went on his little rant. 

“You see, I watched porn videos specifically to help with blowjobs and shit.” He pushed away what was preventing him from speaking, “It’s why I wasn’t too bad the first time we did things, and it’s why I prepared n’ shit.” 

He shrugged, “Porn will give you unrealistic expectations, Akira. Sure they kiss first, but I wanna go straight to suckin’ on dick, ya feel?” 

Akira looked a tad irritated now, “Shut up about the porn! I wanted you to feel good tonight, not just me!”

_Oh that did make sense._ Because probably in a little bit he’d be feeling like he was being ripped in half, and Akira was pretty good at blowjobs too… and- what time was it? 

“Don’t we have a meeting tomorrow?” He completely derailed the conversation, and Akira’s dick was still just chilling in the open, still hard. _Fuck it was huge._

“Uh yes at 11, why?” He asked, not realizing _that his dick was still out._

It took one second to do a bit of mental math, “Akira! We’ve got to get a move on, it's already midnight!”

Quickly he took off his belt, tossing it to hear the loud clunk as it struck the floor, unbuttoning his shorts and shucking them off into the same direction, he got on his knees. It wasn’t like he was Cinderella and midnight was some magical hour to transform him or anything… it’s just that freaking Makoto always had to come earlier than the meeting for some reason. And Ryuji needed all the sleep he could get. 

Before he had any room to question, Ryuji lifted the shirt over Akira’s head and had just a small moment to appreciate what his boyfriend said. Wanting him to feel good too was so sweet, and so cute of him, that when he finally took off the pesky thing, he guided Akira’s hands himself. 

They landed directly on top of his half hard erection, still trapped under fabric, “I think it’s nice that ya wanted to make me feel all good n’ shit too. It’s our first time, we can take all the time we want. But _dude_ we gotta stop talkin’!”

Akira peeled back his underwear and furrowed his brow as he worked his hand like it was nothing. Not seeing the look of pure bliss that fell upon his expression, _he wasn’t even looking._ Still carrying on a conversation, and completely ignoring how undone just his simple touch had made the other, “But you’re the one who keeps speaking.” 

Somehow after all his lockpick making, his fingers were still smooth and delicate. Delicious feeling to Ryuji’s dick, squeezing tightly as he worked his wrist to move his hand from the base to the top of his shaft slowly. Almost with too much attention, _while at the same time he didn’t pay attention to what he was doing at all._

“You got us sidetracked on that penis joke earlier. The only thing I started was the whole porn AV stuff.” He casually said, and Ryuji curled his toes and gripped the sheets with all his might. Feeling the slick movements all still going on under the fabric was guaranteed to make him gradually become more undone. 

It was like he was doing it on purpose, using his free hand currently not curled around a cock to emote whatever the hell he was spouting. He used a page out of a book used earlier and started to focus on the tip, using his thumb to massage around the slit. Breaking away to spread more precum down the shaft briefly before going right back up again. The waves of pleasure made him shiver, mouth only falling open slightly to allow him to actually breathe in all this. 

Starting to twist his hand as he went up and down, he sighed, “Okay so maybe this is both our faults. But still, it’s like-“

_Holy shit he was going to cum._

_Holy shit Akira was still speaking._

Shooting his hand out before he shot his load, Ryuji grabbed Akira’s wrist in a vice grip, “I swear to _fucking_ god if you don’t stop right now I’m gonna cream myself before you’ve even gotten a chance to fuck me.” 

His movements slowed, “Oh…”

Looking down to see his hand shoved down his boyfriend’s underwear, he nodded, “Oh!.. oh god okay.” _It was serious enough for him to say the f-word so he probably should get going with this whole thing._

While he moved for the bag, Ryuji took no time in shedding his briefs. Now stained by the impromptu handjob that happened inside them, he couldn’t possibly care about it in that moment. 

“What do you want me to do exactly? I know I gave an idea but like- I’ve heard there’s myths about-“

It happened again, the whole grabbing his wrist thing, “Akira usually you’re the one to tell me to be quiet. _But you keep going on and on._ When all I want you to do is fucking lube your fingers up and spread me open.”

Biting down on his lip, Akira had finally gotten the grasp of the situation. And all silly little jokes and cracks fell away at that moment, “Yeah?” 

Nodding, taking note from earlier to what got him going, Ryuji sat back and spread his legs, “Make me yours, _Akira_.”

The bottle opened with a loud pop, and the boy who was currently showing off his whole underside, had started to prod at himself. Fingers finding their way to his ass, tip of his finger breaching inside himself, he was hoping Akira was watching this… and when he looked up for a moment to see the astonished look in his eyes, he smiled. 

His hand was covered in the sticky lube, and Ryuji beckoned him to close in with just one look. Removing himself from down there, to feel the warmth immediately replace it. His boyfriend sliding and smearing the stuff all over his ass, it was hard not to squirm each time he went over top of his hole. It felt weird… but in a good way if it made any sort of sense. 

And well, if he thought it felt odd, he really hadn’t prepared himself for the sensation of a long lanky finger dipping in smoothly. His thoughts running to trying to guess which finger it was, he glanced down, feeling his face so warm like he had a fever. _Ahah. Pointer finger._

Why that mattered? Who knew. Ryuji was probably looking for ways to ignore how much he loved this, how good it felt to the point that it embarrassed him. He was never the one to come undone and show his weakness, it was taught, _beaten into him,_ so to let it all loose in such a setting was only at the very least, _overwhelming._

The finger curled inside him just slightly, and Ryuji could feel himself shake, “Oh fuuuck.” 

_He’d have to wash his mouth out with soap after this, because he’s never said the f-word this much._ If his mother wouldn’t be disappointed in him for having sex with another guy under the guise that they’re best friends, she’d surely be at his use of the promised no-no word. 

He made himself snort a bit, ‘no-no word,’ like something a child would say. Oddly enough he was getting emotional, why was he feeling all tender when he had two fingers shoved up his asshole..?

… wait when did it become two fingers?

Akira let out a little chuckle too, “What’s so funny?” 

Trying to not sound strained as his boyfriend effortlessly pumped in and out, his insides reacting and throbbing as he did so, _he sounded strained,_ “I keep swearin’”

One particularly hard shove matched up with his words, and the waves of pleasure that came from them were almost unbearable, “You always swear.” 

“Yeah,” if he could control his face he’d roll his eyes, “But I keep sayin’ the f-word.” 

Reaching out with his hand currently not causing Ryuji to spasm, he caressed his rosy cheek, “How about you get the pass when we’re having sex, hmm?” 

Nodding and nuzzling without thinking into the warmth on his face, he sighed. The feeling of penetration below had started to mellow out, not hurting as much. Sure it felt miles away from what it felt like when he did it himself, _not the same in the slightest_ with his own slicked up fingers prodding around. Maybe this felt so good because he’d been avidly practicing with a dildo…

It wasn’t so shocking anymore. The sensation of having his ass essentially spread open wide for preparation had started to become normal. Like just this session of fingering alone had made him used to the idea entirely, was it wrong of him to become impatient..? 

He wanted to be filled more. And they both knew collectively that three fingers would never possibly work with how tight he was. 

“I think I’m ready.” He sort of declared, waiting for his words to register. 

Curling his grip inside on the way out, and making a sort of sticky pop noise when he was free from the warmth, Akira about blew his load right there at the sight. Ryuji sprawled out, legs wide open for _him_ , looking so undone all over because of _him._ It was a sight he wanted to ingrain in his memory for his late night sessions. Save this beautiful picture of his sweaty, beautiful lover awaiting his entrance for future jerk offs. 

“You sure?” Was all he could manage to ask, a tad dumbfounded and blank at the image in front of him. 

Shaking his head eagerly, they both knew that what they’d discovered the whole time they’d been up here tonight… that Akira had a thing for dirty talk. Like it was the push he needed, and a switch into something… _more_. To hear a slew of raunchy words, commands, and comments had set Akira off. 

And quite frankly with this revelation. He was a bit scared as to how Ryuji would use it to his advantage in the future. 

“Is that even a question?” He asked, offering his body up with a bit of a shake, “I want you, ‘Kira. _Fuck me.”_

And hell if it didn’t work so well. 

It was like a snap of the fingers. Akira bolting for the bag and scrambling for the condoms, almost comedic at this point. Fumbling so much in his excitement that he couldn’t even open the box with how much his hands shook. 

At one point or another, he did manage, tipping the box to have the whole set tumble to the bed. Reminding them both of the polka dot towel that sat still so neat beneath the both of them, Akira laughed to himself when he ripped one away from the rest. Tossing the remainder somewhere to the side, all that was left was the wrapper, and they’d be in the home stretch… 

Ryuji had no time to giggle at his own joke inside his head. _Stretch…_ is what the rubber was doing as it rolled over top of the rock hard erection his boyfriend had. Pointed, and ready to go, covering centimeter by centimeter on its way down him. 

Was he ready for the biggest cock in the world to destroy his ass? No. He didn’t think he could ever be truly ready for this circumstance. 

But that sure as hell didn’t mean he wasn’t excited beyond any hint of doubt. 

Slathering himself up with lube, the whole condom experience had forced Akira’s attention to his dick instead of the other. And as much as he craved that cock, _he craved attention._ The guy taking just the same long and outdrawn time to put it on, as he took to read the bottle of lube earlier. He didn’t mean to stall… but he was. 

“C’mon,” he whined, throwing his head back, hoping this would be another notch in the ‘Akira has a kink,’ test, “Get over here, I want you inside me… ah….”

He stalled, realizing he really wasn’t the best at this whole new language, because now that he had to think about it, it was difficult, “I want your big. Fat. Thick juicy cock buried inside me.” 

And hell if he ever thought Akira’s face was red before, because right now he looked like he was going to pass out. Only remembering a man who looked this much like a tomato, being a mascot to a kids show with talking vegetables… maybe Akira could try out. Because the color match right now would be perfect. 

Face red, eyes a little crazed looking, dick covered with a condom, and hovering over top of Ryuji, he couldn’t help but to grin, “Was that too much?” 

Shaking his head, Akira’s lips wobbled a bit, like he threatened a smile, but never went through with it, he took the bottle of lube nearest to him and without looking poured more than the necessary amount onto Ryuji’s hole. Obviously looking more than flustered, perhaps it was a coverup for the confidence he gained, “No. It’s just enough…” 

Like he’d seen in a preparation video, Akira had blindly mimicked, stroking Ryuji’s half-hard dick as he lined himself up. It was supposed to be a distraction, a side track to the pain it took to enter such a tight space. 

But rather than being occupied by a handjob, he entertained the funny idea that at least if they were copying what he’d watched, it wasn’t a full remake. Because a full remake would include pop-ups with neon lettering, dicks and tits animated on the sides of the screen saying shit like, “CLICK NOW hot milfs waiting for a pounding!” 

It wasn’t possible to have that in real life, but the thought made him want to laugh again. _Why was there even straight porn ads on a gay porn website!?_ Know your audience-

Oh shit he was _really_ distracted. 

How in the fuck did Akira manage to get the head in without noticing? _And why did-_

“Holy fucking shit holy MOTHER OF GOD ITS JUST THE HEAD.” 

Akira’s concern in his brows were contradicted by the smile to his face, _laughing at Ryuji,_ “Does it hurt?”

His eyes went wide, “Of course it fuCKING HURTS YOU JACKASS.” He couldn’t think about how hard it must be to keep his place inside him with him wiggling like the way he was. Because he was frankly being rude, giggling at his horrific pain! 

Nudging a bit more produced a whine from the blond, head thrown back, gasping for air and really going for the drama award here. Akira biting down on his lip as he desperately tried to push in gently, so difficult, so tight. 

“Akira you’re ripping me in _fucking_ half,” he panted out, reaching out to grip any part of his boyfriend, getting over his little hump of yelling. Hands falling at his shoulders as he held his own cock and tried his best to go slowly. 

It was cute to see him this concentrated, and maybe he’d want to focus on that if it didn’t hurt so much. Feeling bad for screeching like that, his dull nails dug into the skin they grabbed onto, _feeling_ himself stretch at the girth attempting to fill him. To which really, with just being past the head, he already felt stuffed. 

“I’m sorry Ryu,” this little shoved caused him to shiver, and all over again the pain he had to grit his teeth through had come, “You’re so tight, I feel like you’re choking me.” 

Was that a bad thing? Judging by the pleasured filled face he was making, it seemed him squeezing his cock felt good. He knew his fingers did feel funny when they were buried as far inside as they could, so how did it feel to be touching his walls with his throbbing dick? Because on Ryuji’s end, when Akira let it settle a moment, there was just a twinge of pleasure that came from it all. 

But it reset every time he nudged forward. If he was paying enough attention, he was about over halfway in now. It’d been about fifteen minutes of just, _trying_ to get it in, Ryuji groaning in pain every unbearable minute. Knowing that over this hill was a lot better… he just had to climb it. 

And at the pace they were going, it’d be a half an hour of continuous stretching. Fuck it if he wasn’t already exhausted by this? They just needed to rip the bandaid off. 

“‘Kira just do it already,” he panted, legs aching, “Put it all in.”

Finally they made eye contact, both so undone by all that was happening. The half-lidded gaze that met his was sultry, and _god_ it was sexy. So much so that he wanted to look at that expression the entire time, rather than have it pointed down to where their bodies connected.

“Really?..” he asked, “It might take a few hard shoves.”

Nodding, and moving his hands to hang around Akira’s neck, he was prepared to finally get this going, “Do it.”

Leaning down and kissing Ryuji, his own hands didn’t need to guide his dick anymore, so they wound up basically at Ryuji’s side. Reaching up with his delicate hands, they held onto his shoulders, sticky sweat skin sticking to each other. 

-And

It slid in. 

Their mouths never broke apart in the two shoves it took to finally have a cock fully buried inside him. Filled to the brim, stretched beyond belief, he would’ve made some pathetic noises if they weren’t muffled by the kiss. Lips parting slightly to make just enough room for some tongue just as the second thrust pounded into him. 

Akira made a strangled noise, the tightness choking his dick. His massive fucking dick that was all the way inside Ryuji. 

_Ryuji couldn’t breathe._

Smiling at his work, when he went to look down to see them connected again, he got a glimpse of the blank expression his boyfriend was making. 

_Was his dick in his fucking lungs?_

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” He was concerned, and it was touching. 

_But he’d dwell on that later. Because holy mother of god was he full._ Stuffed with the very cock he’d looked at with envy, so much lube it made him feel all sticky. _They’d done it but at what cost?_

“Ryuji talk to me. I can take it out if it hurts too much, that’s the last thing I want.” 

_How could he speak so well with that freighter sized piece of meat shoved in such a tiny space?_

_And why the fuck did Ryuji like it so much when this literally felt like hell???_

Taking a deep breath, shaky hands found their way from around Akira’s neck and up to his face. Forcing the eye contact they both had no idea they needed, hot breaths met each other’s faces. Mixing together as they panted. 

This is what the blond had been looking forward to. The moment where it felt so incredibly right to be like this, to go this far. 

Pupils blown wide, it was nice how Akira didn’t stumble and move when Ryuji wasn’t ready. He was stable and it was lovely, staring up into the eyes of his lover, knowing this was a whole new step into their relationship. He reached up and gave him a simple kiss, hands still caressing his reddened cheeks. 

Maybe he was in too much bliss that the pain didn’t seem that important. Because _my god_ did he want more than this. 

_“Akira,”_ he was breathy, trying hard to get his words out, _“Fuck me.”_

And that was all he needed. 

Sliding out, Ryuji regained the air he’d lost, and then subsequently let all of it back out when he was shoved into rather roughly. Maybe too hard for their first time, he didn’t have the heart or voice to tell the other to be gentle… or the guts. As those felt like they were being churned around with the Godzilla dick that proceeded to do the action all over again. 

_Did he really mind that this hurt?_ Not really. Maybe he would tomorrow when he couldn’t walk, but with the way he was feeling right now, it wasn’t too bad. All his practicing was well thought through, and it made the sensation of his boyfriend going in and out of his ass so much better than he’d expect.

The obscene smacking sounds weren’t too loud, but with the both of them only heavily breathing it was actually kinda hot for Ryuji. Feeling his balls slap against him, sticky with the lube, of course since they were going at a slow pace, it didn’t sound as sexual as it could be. And he was sort of grateful for that, because _hell_ just these noises were making him want to reach down between them and jerk himself off. 

Akira made a rather shallow thrust, hips bucking forward far more aggressively than the other times. A long, overdrawn moan was practically sounded right into Ryuji’s ear as he cringed at the pang of pain that blossomed from it. 

He did it again, moan sexy by all means, but the sting and discomfort felt by those specific movements caused him to cry out. No pleasure present in this noise, he could feel his chest tighten as he squeezed his eyes shut. Wanting to close his legs and sulk in the soreness.

It wasn’t quite possible when the guy above him slowed to a screeching stop, immediately propping himself up to look for whatever face his boyfriend was making, “Oh god, Ryu are you okay? Did that hurt too much?” 

After letting it settle letting himself heave in the air he’d lost for a second, all he could do was nod, and let his lip fall from where it was sucked into his own mouth so that he could speak, “I’m fine- _I’m fine._ Jus’ be gentle okay? I feel like I’m being torn in half here, and them last two thrusts really got to me.” 

“I’m so sorry- maybe we should stop?” He tried, but probably already knew what the outcome was with who he chose as a boyfriend. 

Scowling, Ryuji jerked his hips forward as a signal, Akira’s cock only moving slightly, “Uh no. I ain’t gonna quit, same things gonna happen next time if we do.” 

He grimaced in response, “You can’t be so hard-headed when it comes to things like this, if it really hurts you shouldn’t-“ 

Ryuji furrowed his brow as if to pout, tightening his legs around Akira’s backside in doing so. Almost blunt nails digging into his back, everything they’d just did suddenly got _closer,_ and he sought out to use his trick from earlier, “I want you inside me until you cum, mmkay?”

Scooting his butt, and forcing a thrust, he outwardly moaned, and immediately noticed how red and wide eyed his lover went, “Your big cock feels so good inside me ‘Kira. I don’t care if it hurts a bit, _I love it when you pound into me.”_

It worked. 

It worked because suddenly Akira was adjusting himself, _still inside Ryuji._ Getting a higher angle to slide in all the way, grunting at the tightness that enveloped his shaft as he entered. 

“Oh god… keep going,” Ryuji tried, even if it didn’t feel as sensual as he was making it out to be. _There was some sense of pleasure there,_ which was something he didn’t expect. 

Soon the slapping noises arose again, and Ryuji let out a bunch of curt little gasps. Feeling the crates beneath the mattress move along with their joint bodies, creaking with each slide, _each thrust._ Slow and fast, they moved together, and that’s all he could’ve hoped for. 

The sweat they were accumulating between them didn’t even phase him. It made what they were doing all the more real and raw, (except not raw because they were practicing safe sex and Ryuji specifically remembers purchasing condoms.) and hell he was thinking more about how he loved the scrunched-up-in-pleasure filled face hovering above him. Biting down on his lips with each slide of his slick cock into his ass, brows knit together, it was a beautiful sight. 

“You’re so…” he attempted to get out a full sentence all in one go, but was thwarted by a toe curling sensation. Hips meeting him in a way that felt better than all the others, “Holy shit you’re so huge. You… nrnggh, feel amazing.” 

Like it was the ‘okay to go,’ signal, he did the same thing again. And whatever the hell it was he was doing, had caused Ryuji to throw his head back, stagger a breath, and _whine._

An encouragement apparently, he looked up to see the look of determination. Hearing a little laugh this time as if it was his _own_ sign to do it all over again… except this time was different. 

He finally felt something completely good, and let out the most obscene moan. Stopping Akira’s thrusts for a moment, watching as his lovely boyfriend began grinning slyly as he repeated the move. Ryuji’s head snapping back once more at the burst of pleasure, _it had to be impossible that he found his spot on the first round?_ Usually from what he’d read online, it didn’t feel good the first time whatsoever. It was supposed to be wildly uncomfortable. 

But this? Akira had him _whining again,_ fingers digging into his back as he pounded his cock effortlessly now into him. 

Moans were abundant, falling from his mouth freely, even when his dick slid away and hit a different part inside of him. It didn’t matter, because the bullseye of his prostate every so often made it better. _Thank god they didn’t have neighbors, he couldn’t control his voice and volume if he wanted to._

_“Oh god, oh fffuck. Akira keep going, oh my god that feels so good!”_

How lucky were they as a couple? Ryuji has no fucking gag reflex, and Akira is able to find the elusive and _apparently_ difficult to locate g-spot?.. or p-spot? He wasn’t sure. But what he was sure of was the sudden intensity of the thrusts. 

“ _Oh oh oh oh,”_ Ryuji couldn’t help but to sound out, his catch phrase for tonight, “oh my god.” Coming out once more. 

Akira was moaning too, right into his ear again. Short, but exceptionally strong and loud, if he wasn’t on the verge of cumming, then fuck was he not ready for when he was. 

With one, very hard, very deep thrust, Ryuji could feel him release. The condom filling inside him as the few measly little shoved came after to get all that was left out. That orgasm face something that was already going to be in his mind forever, both their heavy breathing filled the entire attic space. 

Sliding out, Akira collapsed on top of his boyfriend, still trying to catch his breath. Not ready for anything that involved too much work, what they’d just done was so fucking _hot._

“You haven’t yet,” he said, fighting the urge to just stay on top of Ryuji, “You haven’t cum yet-“

He looked down to find a droopy eyed, exhausted Ryuji. Blond hair all tussled, messed up with the endless pounding he endured, he looked more tired than he’d ever had. Even after they’d spent hours in a palace or filling requests in Mementos, the limp body beneath him wasn’t up for much more.

Deciding to extract himself, and go get something to clean the mess he’d made on the poor guys ass, he stood and stretched. Turning away to the trash can to peel off the dirty condom, tying it off as he chucked it, and covering it with tissues so a certain nosy cat or group didn’t see it. 

He’d had wet wipes by his workstation to clean his hands without walking downstairs all the time. So upon his trek over there, he caught a glimpse of a sleeping beauty, naked except for his shirt, legs still spread a bit. It was a breathtaking sight to know that such a person was his… despite being covered in lube and sweat and all that Jazz. 

... he was going to offer Ryuji one of the waters he’d bought for them earlier. But as tired as he apparently was, Akira guessed cleaning him up while he was asleep would probably be the best option, waking him up being just too cruel. 

… 

And when Ryuji awoke to a start, ready to see the world he just blinked away, he furrowed his brow. 

Clothed, cleaned, and laying covered up in bed, he could’ve sworn he just closed his eyes like a second ago. Just a bit of relaxation before he got ready to wash up.

He was completely passed out. Exhausted enough to never open his eyes while he was cleaned, dressed, and dragged towards the pillows. Probably not an easy feat for his boyfriend who was likely just as tired as he was.

_And before he got to the subject of Akira-_ holy shit did his ass hurt like hell. 

It felt like he bruised his tailbone, grunting in pain as he just slightly scooted forward on the bed. All that stretching out a strain on his butt, and god forbid he even try walking, because his legs felt like they weren’t even there. His bad knee not getting the chance to act up, due to the fact that he couldn’t feel anything below the throbbing pain coming from his asshole. 

And speaking of assholes.

Mr. Big Dick himself was coming up the stairs, a large plastic bag in hand, and a warm grin painting his face as he reached the top. Smile growing when he realized Ryuji was awake. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked innocently. 

Scrunching up his face, he felt a little betrayed at how normal Akira was, while he sit in pain, “I dunno ‘effin Godzilla Cock, how would you feel tearing your asshole and passin’ out?” 

Blinking, his beam only faltered slightly, “Ah.. hah. Yeah. Uhm. I got you something to help.” 

Arching a brow, Ryuji sure as hell hoped ice cream was part of this solution, leaning forward a bit like that would help him see into the bag, “Oh yeah? What is it?” 

Fishing out a bottle, the guy went on like he was shooting a shopping haul video for the internet, “I got you pain patches!”

He tossed the box at Ryuji, and he sighed as the guy continued, “Some pain meds too!” Another toss, “I got you a popsicle, it’s your favorite so don’t worry.” 

_Any would’ve done but he was just gonna let Akira do his thing at this point._

“And last but not least. My favorite part…” he dug in the bag and struggled to pull the whole thing out, “A memory foam pillow to mold to your butt! I know it probably hurts, hm?” 

It went silent for a moment. The smile on his boyfriends face an exact rival to Ryuji’s frown. _He was tired in so many ways, and Akira’s bullshit was first on that list._

Tossing it his way, it landed in his lap with a light thud. Looking down in disappointment at the thing, and ignoring the notion that this was done out of the goodness of Akira’s heart. 

Needless to say he chucked it right back at Akira with as much force as possible and felt far better when it smacked him so hard in the face he stumbled backwards. 

“Thanks ‘Kira. It’s really appreciated.” He grinned smugly, grabbing the pills and watching him pick the pillow up with a huff. 

From that point on, after the pain patches and a bit of a discussion as to how great the previous night was. It was time for the thieves meeting, and Ryuji had _one hell of a time_ getting down the stairs. Barely walking to the steps from the bed, hobbling and wobbling like an old man. 

Embarrassed and red in the face as he was carried down by Akira. The god dammed pillow did help despite the initial reaction to it, sitting down as comfortable as he could be down in the booth with the few that were already there. 

Haru, who was early today furrowed her brow in concern, “Oh my Ryuji! What happened!? You can barely walk! Is it your leg?”

He grimaced and tried not to directly look at his boyfriend, knowing now wasn’t the time to admit to everyone that they were dating and had been fucking upstairs all night, “Ahh hah. Uhm. I fell asleep in a chair last night and my knee locked up… plus now my butt hurts.” 

Makoto stuck her lip out to him in sympathy and then pointed her gaze to Akira, “How dare you let him sleep like that when you know he has medical issues. I’m disappointed in you as a leader.”

Akira sucked in his lips, and Ryuji tried so hard not to grin like a child. 

Butting in, Yusuke shrugged, “It’s not his fault entirely, Ryuji should’ve simply moved to the bed.” And the cat next to him of course agreed with a nod. 

“No no.” Ryuji put himself back in, directing his attention fully to his boyfriend with the shittiest smile in existence. 

The truth behind the, “It’s his fault. Him and his _big big_ brain should’ve known.” Was something only the two could ever understand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I called this Big Dick Akira Fic in the pegoryu discord lol. 
> 
> Also the, “how many times can we get side tracked during sex?” The fanfic 
> 
> Now onto sad shit bc I haven’t been on that in a while. I’d appreciate the comments! I love everyone who’s always so kind to me, I’ve written smut but never finished or published it. I was surprisingly dedicated to this one! Thanks Pegoryu Discord!!!!!!!


End file.
